Angela
Angela is a character in Every Heart a Doorway, and was Loriel's best friend. Personality To be added History Backstory Angela went to a Fairyland where her enchanted sneakers allowed her to run on rainbows. It's unknown how she ended up back in Reality. Every Heart a Doorway Angela is first mentioned when her best friend and roommate Loriel Youngers accuses Jack of killing Sumi, as she had previously killed and dissected Angela's guinea pig. Jack apparently had offered to put it back together, but Angela declined. She is probably the girl next to Loriel when she dumps her soup on Jack's head, and informs the twin that Loriel had sneezed in the soup prior. Nancy reprimands them for being horrible people before going after Jack. Angela is next seen when she wakes up to find Loriel gone. She steps onto the porch to reprimand her for sneaking out when they were told to stay together, only to find her dead body. At first, her mind refuses to register something wrong, until the crow that landed on the body caws at her, and she screams, awaking several students. After Lundy tells them to stay in the Dining Hall while Eleanor decides what to do, Jack suggests hiding the body and claiming she ran away. Angela is very against this, still crying over the body. She claims she doesn't want to stay in a place where bodies could just disappear, and Jack points out that people from her world probably hid bodies that fell from the rainbows, which horrifies her. When Eleanor arrives and asks Jack and Kade to get rid of the body, Angela objects, accusing Jack of killing Loriel to cover her tracks. Jack tells her that she wouldn't have any use for a pair of eyes, and Eleanor lets her go and dismisses the students. After Lunch, Eleanor offers to send Nonsense students through her door, and promises to find a way to fix the problem. Angela bitterly asks if she could fix it for Loriel. Angela wakes up the following night to find that Seraphina has gone missing. She gathers a group of students and finds Nancy, Christopher and Kade inspecting Lundy's corpse. She demands to know where Seraphina is, convinced that they'd kidnapped her. Kade assures her that Seraphina is probably in Eleanor's World, but Angela is not convinced and continues to threaten them. Angela claims that her and the other students went to respectable worlds, not the ones full of skeletons and death, and finishes off my misgendering Kade, claiming that he's a girl pretending to be a boy. Everyone is stunned by this, including her followers, and Angela immediately tries to backtrack, claiming that she didn't mean that. Eleanor arrives and tells Angela to talk to her in the morning. When the students are dismissed, Angela turns on Kade again, claiming that it's disgusting he claims to be something he's not. Christopher says that he was going to say the same about her pretending to be a decent human being, and Angela, shocked, storms off. Beneath the Sugar Sky Angela is still in school by the time Autumn arrives again, always having her enchanted shoes slung over her shoulder, waiting for a perfect rainbow to come to her so she can run home. Relationships Loriel Angela and Loriel are friends while at Eleanor West's Home for Wayward Children. They were likely very close, as Angela continues uncontrollably crying long after she finds out that Loriel is dead. Angela believed that Jack had killed Loriel, so she is horrified when Eleanor lets Jack "have the body", and continues to be bitter about it throughout the rest of the book. Jack Eleanor Seraphina Nancy Christopher It is unknown Christopher's exact relationship with Angela pre-series, but he says that he didn't had any strong feelings towards her. This changes when Angela misgenders Kade and says that he's a girl pretending to be a boy, to which he responds "you always did a pretty good job of pretending to be a decent human being. You had me fooled." Kade Trivia * "Angela" is an English name meaning "messenger" or "angel." References Category:Character profile Category:Every Heart a Doorway Category:Every Heart a Doorway Characters Category:Travelers Category:Browse